


in the name of science

by sparrabethington



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Ray, and the ghost bj, mentions of the slime fucking, they’re so horny, top egon trumps all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrabethington/pseuds/sparrabethington
Summary: two bros fuckin in the science lab but it’s for science ‘cause they’re not gay





	in the name of science

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly ooc i pulled it out of my ass enjoy

“What’cha lookin’ at, Spengs?” Egon crinkles his nose at the voice behind him. Right when he’s gotten his lenses in focus, Ray Stantz blurs his vision again.

“A fungus,” Egon replies dryly, his attention remaining on his specimen. Whatever Ray wants, apologies, but he’s busy.

“Interesting,” Ray says, and he draws out the first vowel with a sarcastic undertone.

“Quite.”

Ray pouts. “I was gonna get some food. Do you want anything?”

“I’m alright for now.” Egon may as well have surgeon hands. His fingers don’t shake at all as he turns the knobs on his microscope with precision. Ray watches, eyes locked on to his every movement.

“Right. Well, I guess I’ll be back, then,” he says with a clear of his throat. “I hope whatever you’re studying is entertaining.”

Egon shifts in his seat. He raises an eyebrow because he feels Ray is acting strange, but he shrugs it off and continues his observations. As Ray turns to leave, Egon hears a faint, “...just like the psychomagnotheric slime.”

At this, Egon’s head shoots up. He whirls around in his seat and gives Ray a puzzled look. “What did you say?”

“That I hope what you’re looking at is entertaining?”

“After that,” Egon challenges. “About the slime.”

Ray’s lips turn upwards in a catlike grin. Egon groans. “Ray, you can’t seriously still be hung up on that. It was scientific.”

“Who’s hung up on anything?” Ray tugs the cigarette situated behind his ear into his fingers and slips it into his mouth. “Scientific, my ass. I was just speculating. It must have been entertaining.”

Egon licks his lips cautiously. “Maybe it was,” he says plainly. “I doubt it was any better than the sex of your life.” This time it’s Egon’s turn to grin at Ray. “Was that scientific in nature?” Ray goes red and his cigarette tumbles from his mouth.

“You heard about that?”

“You’re a screamer.” Egon tilts his head as though saying “good day” and rises to his feet. He studies Ray’s twisted features carefully and hums in discovery. “You’re jealous.”

“J-Jealous?!” Ray cross his arms and furrows his brows. “What do I have to be jealous about?”

“Jealous I slept with the slime,” Egon says, and Ray’s lips curl into a pout.

“Well, maybe you’re jealous I got ghost head!” 

Egon laughs at that. “Not quite.” He inhales deeply, a twang of confidence in his chest. Maybe he’ll mess with him a little. “I just don’t see the purpose in having intercourse with a poltergeist when human contact is at your disposal.” Egon pushes his glasses up his nose and takes a few small steps toward his friend.

Ray raises an eyebrow and in his heart he feels mocked. “What are you saying?” He can’t bring himself to say it, but he knows that Egon knows he isn’t…  _ getting any _ .

And now Egon Spengler walks the line between messing around and serious business. “I mean,” he begins, close enough to feel Ray’s body heat, “I think that I can entertain you better than a ghost.”

Ray’s heart crawls up his throat and nearly jumps out of his mouth. He can feel it pounding in the confines of his ribcage, and just about every part of him is shaking. “S-Spengs, I—“

“Scientifically,” Egon adds quickly. “Measure your pleasure, if you will.”

Ray chews on his lower lip. He locks eyes with Egon and sees a glint in them he doesn’t believe he’s seen before. “You’re saying you want to fuck in the name of science?”

Egon doesn’t want to let his confidence falter, but when Ray puts it like  _ that… _ “Um.”

Ray chuckles low and playfully hits Egon’s chest. “You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Egon says.

“Then say it like you do,” Ray whispers.

This is all it takes for Egon to seize Ray by the jacket and smash their lips together. Egon is too preoccupied with the thought of how long he’s wanted to do this for that he can’t find the time to cringe at how Ray’s mouth tastes like a cigarette. Ray is too shocked to do much at first, but once he feels Egon’s arms around his waist, he eases and presses back against him.

Egon breaks away and keeps his lips hovering over Ray’s. “Time seven forty-eight p.m.,” he says, “experiment in motion.” Ray rolls his eyes while Egon starts to tug his jacket off his body. He reaches Ray’s t-shirt and tosses the jacket to the ground, hands sliding up to touch his bare skin. Ray shivers; Egon’s fingers are cold. “Subject appears to be sensitive.”

“Egie,” Ray whines. “Shut up.”

“Subject is impatient,” Egon muses, his fingertips tracing the scars on Ray’s chest. He smiles softly and Ray is bright in humiliation.

Before Egon gets too handsy, he switches off his microscope and carries it to a safe shelf in the lab. When he returns to Ray, Ray immediately starts pushing off that stupid labcoat and watches it fall to the floor. “You seriously dress up like you’re going to prom under all that?”

Egon undoes his tie in a swift motion and Ray’s hands wander to unbutton his shirt. “Subject is nitpicky.” Ray scoffs and rips the rest of Egon’s shirt open, much to Egon’s dismay. He can’t find it in him to scold him for it while he catches Ray’s lips in another kiss and backs him up against the lab table. He fumbles with Ray’s belt buckle and Ray circles his hips.

“You take your sweet time,” Ray says, desperation evident. He can’t say he dislikes it, but he can feel himself going crazy.

“I’m collecting data.” Egon smirks that stupid smirk and slides Ray’s belt out of the loops. He quickly undoes the buttons and zipper and tugs them down, fingers brushing against Ray’s thighs and just past his clit. Ray’s hips unexpectedly buck forward, a loud whine releasing from his mouth. “Mm. Subject is aroused.” Egon brings his now damp fingers to his mouth and licks them clean and Ray thinks he could faint.

“Spengs, please,” Ray mumbles. He starts trying to pry Egon’s pants open, and Egon puts his hands atop Ray’s to eliminate the shaking. Egon works his slacks off and Ray immediately starts to palm at him through his boxers.

Egon groans low, hands firmly grasping Ray while he’s being touched. “Slime touch you like this, Egie?” Egon honest to God nearly  _ growls _ and runs a hand through Ray’s hair, lips attached to his neck and licking and biting wherever he pleases. Ray allows him, and silently cursed the inevitable bruises he’ll have to hide from Peter and Winston.

Ray moans quietly from the sensations, his hand slowly working its way into Egon’s boxers. He’s up like a tent and straining against the fabric, so Ray takes it upon himself to drag it downwards and free Egon’s aching cock. Ray grabs a firm hold of it and massages the head with his thumb, eliciting a sharp gasp from its owner.

“Raymond,” Egon pants, and Ray works his hand down the shaft, slowly but surely beginning to jack off his best friend. He flips their positions and props Egon up against the table, continuing the task at hand. (Ha.)

Egon braces himself against the table, hands gripping the edges for dear life. He’s making all sorts of animalistic noises that Ray happens to find  _ very _ hot; he’s never seen Egon so worked up, and somewhere in him he prays it won’t be the last time.

“Feel this good when you fucked it?” Ray’s usually mouthy, but this time it only sets Egon off further. He gives an exasperated whine in response, to which Ray increases in speed even more.

“R-Ray, keep— ah, ah!” Egon’s obsessively biting his lips in attempts to keep in his noises, but every time Ray jerks him, he yelps considerably louder. “Yes, a-ah, shi—“

Ray presses his mouth to Egon’s and kisses him rather sweetly for the circumstances. He keeps their lips together and feverishly moves his hand up and down Egon’s cock, pumping it as though his life is dependant on it. Ray feels his own arousal aching so bad that he makes a decision to straddle Egon’s thigh, grinding down against him while he does his work.

Egon’s head falls back in bliss, with Ray practically in his lap rutting against his leg and getting him off. He can’t manage a single word and only speaks broken syllables between grunts and guttural moaning.

While Ray continues, Egon feels himself drawing closer and closer to a climax. He wishes he had the power to deny himself the feeling when he thinks of how desperately he wants to fuck into Ray, but he can’t find it in him to tell Ray to stop. It feels too heavenly. It takes a few more strokes before Egon is whining out, “Ray, Ray, I’m—“ and he’s spilling come all over Ray’s body.

Egon’s grip on the table tightens before it softens, his entire body riding out the shockwaves that come with a blissfully powerful orgasm. His eyes, which closed in the process, open slowly to see Ray licking the fluid off his fingers with delight. Egon clears his throat and admires Ray, still on his thigh.

“Ray,” Egon murmurs, dazed. He shakily wraps his arms around Ray’s waist, holding him close to his body. Ray kisses him soft and sucks gently on Egon’s bottom lip.

“You don’t hold long, Spengs,” Ray laughs. “I thought you’d put your money where your mouth is.”

Egon inhales a deep breath of air and slowly slides Ray off his leg. He turns them around and pins Ray against the lab table, Egon’s chest to his back. “I can put my fingers where your money is,” he teases, his digits slowly creeping down into Ray’s underwear.

Ray’s breath hitches in his throat. He wiggles around when Egon’s fingers touch his clit, moaning deep and loud. “Oh, God, Egie—“

“Subject is  _ indeed _ sensitive,” Egon notes. He swirls his fingers around the wetness between Ray’s legs while he keeps the man steady. Ray is noisier than Egon’s ever heard him and he relishes in every last sound.

After his fingers are positively slick, Egon positions them at Ray’s entrance. He teases the opening with two of his fingers, slowly bending Ray further over the table. “Tell me if it hurts,” he whispers, and inserts himself inside.

Ray’s back immediately arches and he howls in what Egon is concerned might be pain. He pulls out slow, and when he’s begged for more, he goes right back in with some force.

Ray eats up every bit of the attention. He can hardly wrap his mind around anything except how good Egon feels inside him, how he’s dripping down his thighs and how he’s really being finger fucked while bent over the Ghostbusters’ lab table. His hands make fists and he almost pounds them on the surface while Egon pounds into him, fingers working him open carefully and roughly all at once.

“More, more,” Ray groans, spreading open his legs even wider. “Please!”

Egon speeds up and brings his thumb around to gently rub at Ray’s clit. He uses his free hand to grab a fistful of Ray’s soft locks and tugs it as hard as he can without feeling as though he’s harming him. His long fingers were a gift in multiple ways. “Subject is a  _ whore _ ,” he snarls, and Ray feels electricity.

“Fuck!” He screams loud enough for all of New York to hear, Egon thinks. Ray comes hard and fast and drips all over Egon’s fingers with his eyes squeezed shut. Egon releases his grip on his hair and slowly removes his fingers. Immediately, he sticks them in his mouth and licks them spotless.

“Egon,” Ray croaks, thoroughly exhausted. His chest heaves deeply and his eyes are glossed over with pleasure. He looks at Egon innocently and Egon kisses him slow. They share a sweet and tender moment before Egon pulls away.

“Experiments need several reference points of data,” he says quietly. “We’ll need to repeat it in the future.”

Ray turns a soft shade of pink. “How are the results looking as of now, Dr. Spengler?”

Egon hums and fixes his glasses. “Statistically significant.” He reaches for his clothes and self-consciously recovers his body with his lab coat. “Oh, and Ray?”

“Yes, Egie?”

“You’re disinfecting my lab table.”


End file.
